Armadeus
= Heretek Armadeus = Armadeus was born on the forgeworld Damartic and was initiated into the cult mechanicus as soon as possible, his parents also being (relatively low-ranking) members. He worked his way up through the ranks, but was marked by his curiosity, even surprising for a member of the Mechanicus. This curiosity eventually led him to become an explorator. During his travels he developed a deep, deep hatred for anyone using xenos technology, believing them to be in direct contravention of the Universal Laws. Laws 10 and 11 mention 'souls', and Armadeus became obsessed with the idea of the 'soul'. This caused him to secretly embark in heretical research into the Warp; believing it to be the realm of 'souls', and he drew the conclusion that the Omnissiah must be a Chaos god - misled by his research, which led him to many sources of varying levels of reliability. Armadeus began trying to find artifacts of the warp or Chaos in the hopes of finding a machine spirit touched by the Omnissiah himself. By chance, his enquiries within the dark and dirty underworld of Chaos cults led him to a figure whose name he kept hearing; The Prophet Sarthuul. Sarthuul had recently found a piece of archeotech leading on from his recent investigation into data-daemons, but he couldn't get the thing to work. He made Armadeus trade his unwavering loyalty to Sarthuul for what Sarthuul believed was a broken or unworkable piece of technology (which Sarthuul also knew contained a rather dangerous daemon within it), with Armadeus' soul as collateral if he broke the deal. Armadeus agreed, and using his extensive knowledge of technology, managed to get the Arm to work, but only by attaching it to his bionic arm port and running it off his potentia coil. When the machine started up, the data-daemon awoke and since that day Armadeus and the data-daemon have been fighting for control. Armadeus now works for Sarthuul; he wouldn't want to lose his soul - it has been earmarked for the Omnissiah himself. The 'Arm Of The Omnissiah' Armadeus possesses a piece of archaeotech which he has named 'the Arm of the Omnissiah'. It is an ancient piece of complex technology, which, at one time, enabled its user to create any of a large array of effects. However, this particular piece of technology, over the ages, has somehow had a highly infectious data-daemon uploaded into its workings, and now the daemon controls the technology. It has lain, presumed to be broken and worthless, out of use for many, many years, until Armadeus, with his unique and particular combination of knowledge of daemons and knowledge of archaeotech finally managed to get it working, at the expense of it being permanently connected to his body. Armadeus can no longer 'choose a setting' for the Arm, and now it fires as the daemon sees fit. Each time Armadeus activates the Arm, he risks his soul, and gambles his life upon what mysterious effect it might produce. Still, the Arm has given Armadeus a true taste of Chaos, and he now feels closer to the Omnissiah than ever. Armadeus' entire system is riddled with an infectious, self-replicating data-daemon, and any other electronic system with which he comes into contact becomes infested with the same daemon, it turning whatever it affects into an instrument of Chaos.